utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kaida Yuriko
''Kaida Yuriko'' '''Kaida's back story''' Kaida was born in the poor side of melbourne. Her family (mother and sister) fought hard for their survival. Kaida and her family lived that way until Kaida was eight. they were at home eating a ration of dinner,some bread thirded, when her sister callapsed on the floor. They soon found she had stopped breathing and had died of starvation. Kaida was devastated. She was determined to make her mum and herself well and in a proper average home. Kaida applied for UTAU for she was only young and could not work in any other job. UTAU couldn't take her even though they wanted to because she applied at the wrong time (during all the UTAU's song releases). Kiada tried her best by selling other trinkets she found and made on the side of the road. When Kaida was twelve her mum got cancer and died quickly due to them not having enough money for the hospital bills. Her eyes went hard and lifeless and she wouldn't talk to people unless answering short questions. She applied for UTAU again and got in. She has been training her voice untill her release in 2013. Kaidas description '''Normal''' Kaida has auburn hair down to her under her shoulder blades, cut neatly. she has a light pink vest with four buttons down the front. She has black and white striped leggings and purple heeled ankle boots. She has Black headphones with a mic and a glowing pink circle. on her right arm she has a green voice control bar installed into her arm. On her left arm she has a black arm band with a swirled blue music note in it. On her right foot she has a tattoo of a broken heart with wings and swirls around it. She has dark blue fingerless gloves that go just above her upper wrist. Thanks to UTAU she has most of these thing other than her volume control and her tattoo. '''Append''' She has a armor-like sports-bra-ish top. Nothing on her stomach. She has black shorts with two large speakers on the side in the same colour as her normal headphones. She is wearing a headset that is barel seen but still there. her true legs are shown since she is part cyborg and she wears no shoes. Related Characters [[Asuna Midoko]]-Best friend Kagamine Rin/Len- Friends Kagamine Lon- Friend/love interest (OC of asuna and kaidas creators. also cousin of rin and len) Hanayo Kiru- Enemy (Abandoned UTAU) Hatsune Miku- Enemy Utatane Piko- acquaintance Luka Megurine- Friend Asune Midoko -friend Akira Sugoshi (Upcoming UTAU) - acquaintance Fuyu Aoitorine (Upcoming UTAU) - acquaintance Kaido Yurika- twin brother Some Youtube videos Act2 Images I am a female ninja but i want to love asuna and kaida.png|This is Midoko Asuna (Kaidas best friend) and Kaida I am a feamle ninja but i want to love art RNC.png|Kaidas Romeo and cinderella art Rolling girl.png|Kaidas Rolling GIrl Art Kaida Box art ACT 2.png|Kaidas Act 2 Box Art Kaida Act 2.png|Act 2 first art Cant i even dream.png|Can't I even dream? art Kaida_art.png|Kaida Official art. Not the best art, but it good :3 WA.png| Don't even ask about the name.. anna_base_by_raygirlbases-d6fkgct.png|Do you wanna build a snowman? art Kaida apppend outsit.png |Append art :3 Kaida Elsa Outfit.jpeg|Really proud of this one ^.^ Kaida Yurikko Amai Kotoba.jpeg| Amai Kotoba art Mate....they angreh at eachother.jpeg | Kaida and Kaido childish war art Fanart